


Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymphadora Tonks is living at her mother's house, living life without her husband, and is five months pregnant, which is why it's incredibly hard when it snows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

It was the snow that got her. The snow had always been their thing. There was snow on the ground the first time she stumbled upon him in his werewolf form, it had been snowing during their first kiss, and they had charmed the ceiling of their wedding chapel to snow when she walked up the aisle.  
So when Nymphadora Tonks woke up on the first day of December and looked out of the window to see that it had snowed overnight, she felt thoroughly depressed. It had been months since she had spoken to her husband, Remus Lupin, after he had walked out on her. It was only the feel of the baby in her stomach kicking that pulled her back from tears. It had been doing it for a while, but not as strong as this one. She gasped in pain, but smiled in spite of it. There was a little person growing inside of her - and though she hated to admit it, it made her very happy that that little person was also part of him, too.  
She had been staying at her parent's - well, technically, it was just her mother's since her Muggle-born father had gone on the run to avoid the Snatchers - since Remus had left. She had turned up looking a mess on their doorstep earlier in the year, tears streaming down her face, wearing one of his old jackets - because she had needed something that smelt like him - and a small backpack full of her things.  
It had been tough, being ripped from her daily routine, from her home, from her _husband_ , but she had managed to stay strong for her child - she didn't want to be a complete wreck when the baby was born.  
She made her way downstairs, subconsciously putting her hand protectively over the bump that was forming in her stomach. Making her way to the kitchen, she saw her mother sat at the dining table reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. Tonks knew why she had been reading it - she was looking for news about her father.  
"Anything new?" She asked, knowing the answer. If there had been any news - good or bad - she would be able to tell from her mother's face. Tonks and Andromeda had always been very close, and she was able to read her body language easily.  
"Nope, nothing but the usual of his name on the Blood Status list." She sighed. Tonks rolled her eyes and headed over to the kitchen counter to make some cereal. She could have used her wand to make it, but she wasn't very good at household spells and it had been very messy last time she had tried.  
"Did you see? It snowed!" She said, feigning excitement. She kept her head down bit her lip, looking in to the bowl she had got out. She was taken by surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she tried to morph away the redness of her eyes as she turned away, but like all the times when she was without Remus, she couldn't muster up enough energy.  
"Oh, baby. Come here," Andromeda said, pulling her in to a hug. Tonks took a deep breath, taking in the smell of her mother. It reminded her of when she was little, of when she would scrape her knee at the park, or when she would knock over her mother's best vase and think she was in trouble. "I know it's tough, but it'll get better. In a few months, you'll have the little one, and we can start decorating the nursery soon. It'll be okay, honey. I promise."  
Tonks took comfort in those words, even if she wasn't sure if she believed them to be true or not.  
***  
Tonks had been reading a book in the sitting room when she heard a rushed knock at the door. She jumped up, thinking maybe it was someone running from a group of Snatchers. When she opened the door, she gasped. There, with his toffee brown hair specked with grey and white from the snow, looking like he'd run quite a long way, was her husband.  
Before she could do anything, Remus had pulled her to him and kissed her. She could feel his cheeks were wet - whether from the snow or tears, she wasn't sure. She tried to decide whether she wanted to stay there, in his arms, or hit him, so she decided to both, and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I thought you weren't coming back," She whispered, her forehead rested to his. "I thought you were gone for good."  
"Now, Nymphadora Lupin, you should know that I will always come back for you," He whispered back to her, wiping a tear from her eyes with his thumb. "I knew that I wouldn't last much longer away from you, and then when I saw the snow... That was it. I knew I had to come back. I love you, Dora, and I am infinitely sorry for what I did."  
"I love you too, Remus," She said, grinning, whilst guiding his hand to her stomach, where the baby was kicking. "And so does our child. Forever and always."  
His face lit up, and he let out a shout of joy. "When did it start doing that?" He asked, crouching down to get a closer look at her stomach. "About... a week ago? Maybe slightly more," She said, smirking at the childlike happiness that had appeared on her husband's face. He was back, and he was going to stay. Soon, they would have their child, and they would live happily ever after, like a Muggle fairytale. They would have a happy ending - she was sure of it.


End file.
